Esto Quod Es (Deviens ce que tu es)
by sevprnce
Summary: 2005. Severus Rogue est bien vivant mais se fait désormais appeler Angus Sullivan. Guérisseur-expert en magie noire et malédictions il commence à se faire une petite notoriété aux Etats Unis. Physiquement transformé, il peut vivre sa vie tranquillement et se reconstruire, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de son passé vienne frapper à la porte de son cabinet et finisse par le reconnaitre.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Patricia Rakepick crée par les concepteur du jeu Hogwarts Mystery et Eva Oakwood qui est de ma plume._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

« _Cher Angus, voilà quelques mois que nous avons quitté les Etats-Unis et je tiens à te donner des nouvelles d'Astoria. Elle va un peu mieux, grâce à toi. Je crois que le traitement que tu lui as administré fait effet. Le chemin est encore long mais je ne désespère pas de voir disparaître une bonne fois pour toute le mal qui coule dans ses veines et la ronge. Je sais que tu travailles encore sur des essais de remèdes qui pourraient lui donner quelques années de plus à vivre et nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. J'aimerais cependant t'annoncer quelque chose : Astoria est enceinte, nous l'avons appris hier. Cette situation, bien qu'imprévue et délicate, ne nous rend pas moins heureux. Nous en avions discuté dans ton bureau, la veille de notre départ et tu nous avais fermement déconseillé de concevoir un enfant car cela pourrait mettre en danger la santé d'Astoria et du bébé. Nous avons fait attention, mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant. Je suis donc très inquiet et je ne fais absolument pas confiance aux guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste qui veulent prescrire un traitement supplémentaire à Astoria. Ils disent que sinon elle pourrait ne pas survivre à l'accouchement. Je me demandais donc s'il ne serait pas mieux d'interrompre la grossesse grâce à une potion abortive… C'est radical je sais. Mais j'ai tellement peur. J'aimerais avoir cet enfant mais pas au prix de la vie d'Astoria. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter._

_J'attends tes plus précieux conseils,_

_A très vite,_

_Draco._ »

Severus, confortablement installé dans son grand fauteuil en cuir capitonné, une cigarette à la main, fixa la lettre pendant encore quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils. Il la jeta par-dessus le tas de divers parchemins, livres de magie noire et articles de journaux qui couvraient la moitié de son bureau. « Angus Sullivan, bientôt dans les locaux de Radio The Witch's wave _? lire en page 3 pour découvrir son portrait_ » titrait la couverture d'un journal local. Aucune photo n'accompagnait le titre, à la demande de Severus qui ne voulait pas être affiché comme toutes ces starlettes locales. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire l'article complet. C'est Eva, sa secrétaire qui lui avait apporté le quotidien en même temps que le courrier de la journée. Elle avait surgi toute guillerette dans le bureau de Severus, en lui apportant la nouvelle. « Vous êtes célèbre ! » s'était-elle égayé, agitant la gazette devant un Severus impassible qui avait l'habitude qu'elle le prenne pour son joueur de Quidditch favoris. Secrètement cela ne lui déplaisait pas, et attestait d'une certaine loyauté qui le rassurait. Eva faisait bien son travail, elle était ponctuelle, discrète, aimable et surtout, elle savait taper rapidement à la machine. Elle avait aussi des connaissances en médicomagie ce qui lui permettait de délivrer des renouvellements d'ordonnances pour des patients réguliers sans qu'ils aient besoin de passer dans le cabinet de Severus lorsqu'il était débordé.

Severus se leva, agacé, et marmonna « Quel idiot ! ». Il contourna son grand bureau en chêne massif, et entreprit une interminable série d'aller-retour de part et d'autre de la pièce, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil au morceau de parchemin qui était la source de son inquiétude. « Je ne suis pas Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ? » pensait l'homme ténébreux qui s'acharnait sur sa cigarette dont les cendres s'évaporaient progressivement vers le plafond. L'immense tapis en velours noir de la pièce s'étalant sur toute la longueur du cabinet ne semblait pas couvrir le bruit de ses pas énergiques qui faisaient craquer le vieux parquet. Cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de sa secrétaire. « Tout va bien, Mr Sullivan ? » demanda la jeune femme, en frappant timidement à la porte. Il s'arrêta finalement près d'une des deux fenêtres habillées par deux grands rideaux marrons qui apportaient la seule touche de couleur à l'environnement. Immobile, son regard vide était fixé vers le triste paysage qu'offraient les toits des vieux immeubles new-yorkais du quartier dans lequel son cabinet se situait. «Oui… Eva.» répondit le guérisseur d'un ton qu'il voulait diplomate mais qui traduisait plutôt un agacement. Il tourna les talons, traversa d'un pas vif la pièce, et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de son interlocutrice. Un blanc s'installa et Severus, qui toisait la jeune fille au physique frêle d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, arqua un sourcil. Il demanda alors : « Qui est mon premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? ». Eva, dont les petits yeux ronds et bleus lui donnaient toujours cet air ébahi, s'empressa de rejoindre son modeste bureau d'accueil tout en lui répondant sur le ton de la conversation :

« — Oh ! Et un certain Norman Catesby, en fait c'est sa femme qui a pris rendez-vous, il est incapable de parler une autre langue que le Japonais. Je trouve cela curieux.

— Et moi ça me donne déjà la migraine… répondit d'un ton las Severus qui la talonnait et avait l'intention de s'enquérir de tous les autres rendez-vous de la journée.

Ses journées étaient chargées. Il commençait généralement à 7h30 du matin et s'accordait 30 min pour faire le point sur son stock de potions dans son laboratoire situé à l'arrière de son bureau. Vers 8h il lisait brièvement le courrier du matin, à savoir les nouvelles du jour et les quelques lettres d'admirateurs qui le félicitaient pour sa chronique hebdomadaire dans le New York Ghost, un des quotidiens sorciers américains les plus lus. Parfois, il recevait du courrier plus personnel comme celui de Draco qui lui avait demandé il y a quelques mois de sauver Astoria, sa femme, atteinte d'une malédiction du sang. Cette malédiction se transmet de façon héréditaire et souvent elle peut sauter une voire plusieurs générations, ce qui veut dire qu'il est très compliqué de la détecter. Severus travaillait d'ailleurs sur un possible dépistage et cela faisait des mois qu'il passait ses soirées à bûcher sur des essais cliniques, à expérimenter des potions et des sorts, à lire des livres sur la génétique des sorciers et les malédictions. La recherche en magie noire et les potions faisaient partie intégrante de son travail et lui prenaient la moitié de son temps. C'est la raison pour laquelle il devait être vigilant sur le nombre de ses rendez-vous journaliers et organiser méticuleusement son emploi du temps.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit espace aménagé d'un simple bureau, et de quelques tours de rangement de dossiers qui faisaient office de secrétariat. Contrairement au bureau de Severus, ici rien ne traînait, une pile de parchemins était rangée sous un presse papier dans un coin, près de la machine à écrire. Juste à côté se trouvaient un bâton de cire et un sceau représentant les initiales du cabinet A.S. Seul artifice de décoration, une lampe dont l'abat jour aurait bien eu besoin d'un bon dépoussiérage. Quelques tableaux abstraits et assez lugubres ainsi que deux chandeliers muraux décoraient l'espace d'attente juste à côté. 4 chaises en bois alignées contre le mur permettaient aux patients d'attendre et de feuilleter une des quelques revues empilées sur une petite table basse carrée. Quand l'attente était trop longue, Eva leur proposait une tasse de thé accompagnée de scones. C'était son petit côté British attentionnée et il faut croire que cela plaisait. Severus avait laissé carte blanche à sa secrétaire pour gérer la décoration et l'accueil de sa patientèle. En effet, si lui de nature froide et distante n'inspirait guère la sympathie, la pétillante Eva, elle, était le rayon de soleil de ces pauvres gens en grande souffrance. Elle était un atout et au fond de lui il le savait.

Severus fit glisser son doigt long et fin sur l'interminable liste de patients dont il allait devoir supporter les jérémiades et histoires personnelles toutes aussi ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Il s'arrêta net à la lecture d'un nom qui lui était familier : _Patricia Rakepick_. Severus devint soudain encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. « Nom d'un elfe ! » pensa-t-il. Les bras lui en tombèrent. La journée commençait très mal et en plus de devoir redoubler de vigilance quant à sa véritable identité, il allait aussi devoir, comme il l'avait fait pendant la guerre, prendre sur lui. Il ne détestait pas la célèbre conjureuse de sort avec autant de rage que celui qui avait ôté la vie de Lily, ou davantage que James Potter, celui qui avait gagné son coeur. En revanche, la rancœur de leur passé chargé était encore bien présente. La relation houleuse entre ces deux-là n'était un secret pour personne. Gryffondor, arrogante, célèbre, intrépide et indisciplinée, elle incarnait à elle seule le pire cauchemar de l'ancien maître des potions. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle avait fréquenté les maraudeurs à Poudlard, la coupe était pleine. Severus pensait avoir enfin échappé à son passé. Il s'attendait à rencontrer des visages ou des noms familiers dans sa nouvelle vie mais il était loin, très loin même d'imaginer, que ses anciens démons viendraient frapper à la porte de son cabinet.

— Tout va bien, Angus ? demanda Eva, les yeux écarquillés. On dirait que vous avez vu un épouvantard !

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire » pensa Severus, sans décoller son regard froid et vide de ce nom qu'il avait presque envie d'écorcher violemment avec le bout d'une plume souillée d'encre rouge. S'il s'était écouté il aurait demandé à faire annuler le rendez-vous, cela lui aurait évité bien des désagréments, et assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger dans sa zone de confort. Une zone qu'il avait mis des années à construire. Il lutta intérieurement contre ses instincts les plus sombres pendant quelques secondes. Le Severus d'avant se serait senti obligé de sauver ses ennemis, car il ne voulait pas déshonorer la mémoire de Lily. Comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de décourager le téméraire Sirius Black de se joindre aux autres membres de l'ordre lors de la bataille du ministère. Désormais tout avait changé, Severus avait pris conscience que tout cela allait au-delà de Lily, d'Harry, de la Guerre. En fait, il avait déjà commencé à s'en rendre compte depuis le jour où Dumbledore lui avait demandé dans la plus grande des sérénités de l'aider à orchestrer son assassinat. Maintenant, il n'avait plus cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et était désormais libre. Seul son instinct, ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui comptait. Il n'avait jamais refusé aucun patient, par principe, encore moins quand la vie de ce dernier était menacée car il ne voulait plus, rongé par le regret, être responsable ou complice de la mort de quelqu'un. Cependant, il était plus simple pour Severus de soigner des gens maudits qu'il ne connaissait pas car cela n'avait rien de personnel, il faisait cela par fascination pour la magie noire et par devoir. Là, avec Patricia tout deviendrait plus compliqué. Comme pour Astoria, la femme de Draco. Devoir faire avorter la femme de quelqu'un que l'on affectionne et qui souffrirait forcément de cette décision, soigner quelqu'un qu'on déteste et ne pas l'antagoniser ouvertement. Le personnel devait-il prendre le pas sur une décision médicale ? Là, Severus n'était plus agent double, il ne jouait plus un double jeu, il jouait un seul rôle : Celui d'Angus Sullivan. Une seule erreur et c'est toute sa carrière qui serait compromise.

Severus fut violemment arraché à ses pensées par une terrible crampe dans la poitrine. Il agrippa fermement le bord du bureau de ses mains pâles et sentit tout son corps se raidir. Il avait du mal à respirer et tenta de desserrer fébrilement le noeud en soie noire qui surmontait le col de sa redingote. Penché en avant il tortilla des épaules et poussa un léger grognement. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une seconde à Eva pour se précipiter vers l'homme en détresse et l'aider à s'asseoir.

— Laissez-moi ! grogna Severus en la repoussant violemment. Personne ne peut m'aider, grommela-t-il tête baissée sans prendre la peine de regarder la jeune femme.

— Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça ! Vous devriez voir quelqu'un ! s'agaça-t-elle.

— C'est drôle ça j'n'y avais pas pensé, pourquoi pas un guérisseur ? railla l'homme cynique qui peinait à se redresser.

— Votre sarcasme ne vous sauvera pas toujours, Angus.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le poing fermé devant la bouche, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se ruer vers le fond d'un long couloir pour atteindre la porte des commodités. Eva, mal à l'aise et surtout peinée, l'entendit vomir. Cela faisait des années qu'il faisait ce genre de crise. Parfois il devenait même inconscient pendant quelques minutes. « Je gère la situation ne cessait de lui répéter Severus ». Néanmoins, plus le temps passait moins elle en était convaincue.

Dans la journée, Severus reçut ses patients normalement. Il ne fit pas d'autre crise, mais son humeur n'en restait pas moins exécrable. Il était 14h30, et la femme qui se trouvait face à lui devait être enceinte de 7 mois environ. Elle se plaignait de douleurs utérines et disait avoir l'impression qu'on la lacérait de l'intérieur. La trentaine, visiblement saine d'esprit et n'ayant aucun antécédent d'ordre gynécologique, aucun guérisseur du grand hôpital Morrigan à New-York n'avait réussi à déterminer la cause de ses symptômes. Severus, derrière son grand bureau désormais impeccablement débarrassé de toute paperasse, dévisageait sa patiente repliée sur elle-même, se tenant le ventre. L'homme au visage indéchiffrable mais qui avait le don de lire à travers ses patients, essayait toujours de les sonder lors d'une première approche. Il examinait le langage du corps, la cohérence du langage ainsi que les traits du visage pour évaluer le niveau de douleur chez les patients les plus expressifs. C'est ainsi qu'il tentait de déceler les premiers indices qui pourraient l'aider dans son diagnostic. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il posait les questions pertinentes.

— Qu'entendez-vous par « gratter à l'intérieur » ? interrogea enfin le guérisseur, sourcils froncés.

— C'est comme si cette chose…

— Cette chose ? l'interrompit Severus d'un air surpris. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas un être humain à l'intérieur de vous ? demanda-t-il calmement.

— Je le sens me griffer… ses coups de pieds… ils sont beaucoup trop agressifs. Il tambourine.

— Le fait-il tout le temps ?

— Non, mais c'est assez régulier répondit la jeune femme visiblement de plus en plus inquiète. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il a tendance à…

« VLAM ! » D'un seul coup, un appareil photo polaroïd posé à quelques mètres d'elle sur une console en bois traversa la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante tel un cognard déchainé et finit sa course en se fracassant contre le mur.

Désespérée, la future mère éclata en sanglots et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Je suis tellement désolée ! C'est ce que j'essayais de vous dire ! Est-ce normal que mon bébé démontre autant de magie alors même qu'il n'est pas encore né ?

Severus avait déjà quitté son fauteuil pour aller vérifier l'état de son appareil mais continuait d'écouter sa patiente.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Votre clandestin commence déjà à me courir sur le chaudron et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il détruise mon cabinet donc veuillez-vous lever et vous installer ici, ordonna-t-il en désignant le divan d'examen, situé à côté de la console.

Alors qu'elle s'installait, il fit tourner l'appareil polaroïd cassé entre ses mains et jeta un regard froid et accusateur vers le ventre bombé qu'il s'apprêtait à examiner.

— Est-ce que vous allez pouvoir le réparer ? demanda la femme qui visiblement se sentait coupable.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il froidement, après l'avoir reposé comme un enfant qui se résignait à abandonner son jouet préféré devenu irrécupérable.

Il pointa sa baguette vers un tabouret et le fit parvenir à hauteur de ses genoux pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près de sa patiente. Sans un mot il souleva la tunique en dentelle blanche de la patiente et découvrit un ventre veiné et noirci. Il l'examina visuellement le temps d'un instant et se mit à le palper avec une force significative. Il agita ensuite sa baguette et formula, d'une voix grave et concentrée :

— « _uterus diaphanum_ ! »

C'est alors que l'intérieur du ventre de la mère se révéla progressivement, tandis que celle-ci, allongée, détournait le regard. A en juger par ses tremblements et son mutisme soudain elle semblait tétanisée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de quoi. En effet, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du ventre,qui désormais donnait l'impression d'un aquarium, laissa l'homme expert en magie noire, de marbre. Il décida tout de même de pousser l'examen plus loin.

— M'autorisez-vous à regarder-cela de plus près ?

— Oui…

— « _Duplicatum !_ »

Une grande bulle se forma alors à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'abdomen de la patiente, laissant apparaître à l'intérieur le fœtus à la lumière du jour. Une image de son futur enfant fût projetée dans les airs.

Le visage de Severus se figea. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se mit à murmurer quelques formules en latin et à agiter sa baguette en direction du fœtus afin de lever toute ambiguïté. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour en arriver à la terrible conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ce bébé.

— Votre enfant est mort Madame, lança Severus avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Le visage revêche du sorcier ne laissait transparaître aucune compassion.

Il se leva et regagna son bureau laissant la femme, désormais inconsolable, encaisser la nouvelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva la force de se relever et revint s'asseoir face à l'homme qui venait de lui annoncer sans le moindre ménagement que son bébé était décédé. Severus pris tout de même le temps de lui adresser une prescription pour qu'elle puisse accoucher à Morrigan et lui administra un des nombreux philtres calmants qu'il avait en réserve. Selon toute vraisemblance l'enfant était effectivement atteint d'une malédiction mais seul des examens post-mortem viendraient en établir l'origine. Severus aurait pu réaliser ces prélèvements dans la foulée mais il jugea plus adapté sur le moment de confier cette tâche aux guérisseurs de Morrigan. A la demande de Severus, ceux-ci se chargeraient de lui renvoyer une copie des résultats afin qu'il les analyse lui même. En effet, il ne faisait guère confiance aux guérisseurs, qu'il qualifiait de « bobologues » incompétents et formatés.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il profita de la petite demi-heure qu'il lui restait avant le prochain rendez-vous pour sortir. Ces moments de répit étaient très rares et précieux. Ils lui permettaient de manger, faire une sieste ou faire quelques courses.

— Je pars faire une course chez l'apothicaire Eva, j'en ai pour une trentaine de minutes, si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici là faites donc patienter la personne dans mon bureau, lança Severus en passant devant le modeste secrétariat d'un pas pressé. La jeune secrétaire, quelque peu surprise par cette requête, entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais se ravisa en voyant Severus claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était assez inédit que le célèbre expert en magie noire autorise l'accès à son bureau en son absence. Eva, elle-même n'y était pas autorisée et avait le seul privilège de pouvoir y rentrer lorsqu'il était seul et d'humeur passable. Elle avait aussi accès au laboratoire mais seulement lorsqu'il avait besoin d'assistance lors des préparations de potions les plus complexes.

L'escapade de Severus prit, effectivement plus de temps que prévu. Il réapparut à son cabinet avec quinze bonnes minutes de retard, le panier rempli d'herbes et autres ingrédients étranges qui serviraient à la préparation de ses remèdes. Il s'apprêtait à aller les ranger dans son laboratoire, dont l'entrée se faisait par une porte près du secrétariat, quand Eva se leva pour lui emboîter le pas. Celle-ci n'alla pas plus loin que le seuil de la porte et s'appuya contre l'interstice pour lui annoncer que son rendez-vous était arrivé.

— Mademoiselle Rakepick est déjà là, elle vous attend dans votre bureau, comme vous le souhaitiez, annonça la jeune femme.

— C'est Madame Rakepick, corrigea-t-il. Merci, Eva. Dites-lui que je serai là dans un petit instant, et que je serai tout à elle, déclara Severus, qui esquissait un sourire narquois.

La partie venait de commencer…


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et fav, elles m'ont donné encore plus envie de continuer. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi de savoir que des gens me lisent et prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je trouve cela motivant et adorable surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction !

Merci pour tout et n'hésitez pas à me suivre !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Patricia laissa glisser son index sur la reliure d'un des nombreux ouvrages qui occupaient l'immense bibliothèque située dans le fond de la pièce. Il y en avait au moins un millier. La largeur de la pièce ne permettant pas de les ranger sur moins de dix étagères, Severus avait augmenté la hauteur sous plafond grâce à un sortilège d'extension. Ainsi la bibliothèque atteignait au moins six mètres de haut, et regroupait tous les livres en un seul et même endroit. Ils étaient classés selon le domaine de la magie auxquels ils appartenaient : forces du mal, potions, sortilèges, herbologie ou encore Métamorphose. Animée par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la magie noire, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un vieux livre dont le titre indiquait « Le Mal sous la peau par Ogmus Ledouteux ». Elle retira avec précaution l'ouvrage, dont la couverture détériorée indiquait les ravages du temps.

— Vous ferez attention à la reliure, elle est fragile, somma froidement l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte communiquant entre son bureau et son laboratoire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs jais qui l'observait depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle ne sembla pas reconnaître son ancien ennemi. En effet, Severus était désormais méconnaissable et ce n'était guère un euphémisme que de le constater. Huit années avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre et si l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait gagné quelques rides, il avait aussi repris du poil de la bête. Il était plus épais et son nez crochu s'harmonisait davantage avec les traits de son visage beaucoup moins creux. Ses cheveux mi- longs dont la teinte ébène n'avait point changée, paraissaient moins gras malgré une coupe quelque peu négligée et irrégulière. Sa silhouette, bien que toujours mince, était mise en valeur par un costume victorien noir. Les innombrables boutons au niveau des manches et du buste donnaient l'impression d'un homme qui cherchait à s'enfermer à double tour et à se cacher du monde. L'homme de 45 ans aurait presque pu paraître séduisant si son visage revêche et miné par les traumatismes du passé avait été plus détendu et habité par un sourire.

— Jolie collection, répondit la jolie rousse qui n'avait toujours pas remis l'ouvrage à son endroit et indiquait d'un mouvement de tête la bibliothèque derrière elle.

Severus reconnu immédiatement l'aplomb qui rendait la gryffondor si exaspérante. Cette assurance se traduisait habituellement dans son allure mais visiblement ce jour-là, elle boitait. Celle-ci tentait de minimiser cette faiblesse à travers une démarche impériale ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper au guérisseur. Ils se rejoignirent au milieu de la pièce et se saluèrent cordialement.

— Enchantée je suis…

— Patricia Rakepick, célèbre conjureuse de sorts, oui je sais, l'interrompit Severus d'une voix doucereuse. Il n'avait guère envie d'entendre ses vantardises au sujet de sa carrière et de ses exploits à travers le monde. De plus, il était déterminé à dominer la conversation.

— Lors de votre absence, je me suis permise de jeter un œil à votre bibliothèque. Vos livres sur les forces du mal ont l'air passionnants, déclara-elle alors que son regard empreint de curiosité balayait chaque recoin de la pièce.

— Ils le sont, répondit l'homme. Certains datent de plusieurs siècles notamment celui que vous avez dans les mains. Il m'a été offert par le directeur d'Ilvermorny, il y a deux ans, à la suite d'une conférence donnée devant les quelques milliers d'élèves de cette école.

La suffisance dans la voix de Severus était à peine masquée. Si l'asociale qu'il était, avait vécu cette expérience devant le corps enseignant et les étudiants d'Ilvermorny comme une corvée, il n'en restait pas moins que l'invitation et le présent offert par le directeur avaient nourrit son ego. En effet, la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau à Severus, tant sur plan financier ou affectif. En revanche, il était certain d'une chose : Il était brillant et ne pouvait compter que sur son talent. C'est ce qui lui avait permis d'en arriver là où il en était, entre autre. Patricia avait toujours douté des compétences de Severus mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant puisque très peu de personnes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Il était assez rare qu'elle puisse ressentir de l'admiration pour qui que ce soit et elle ne laissait jamais impressionner par la compétition ou les tentatives malhabiles de ses adversaires pour la déstabiliser. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'autocongratulation de son interlocuteur glissa sur elle comme de l'eau.

— Je vois… se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors qu'elle l'examinait de la tête au pied, comme pour s'assurer que cet élan de confiance en lui était justifié.

Un rictus méprisant s'imprima sur son visage.

— J'aimerais qu'on passe directement à la consultation si ça ne vous ennuie pas, renchérit-elle alors qu'elle se hâtait avec difficulté vers la bibliothèque pour ranger le livre. J'ai un portoloin à prendre dans la soirée et je ne dispose pas d'un temps illimité à cause de mon travail. Je dois partir pour une mission au Japon.

Severus la regardait marcher. La démarche de sa patiente n'était pas absolument en adéquation avec ce tempérament de diva qu'elle se donnait et cela l'amusait. La voir souffrir ne lui déplaisait pas non plus, bien au contraire. Alors qu'elle revenait vers lui, Patricia prit l'initiative de s'installer sur le divan d'examen ce qui était contraire aux méthodes de travail de Severus. Tendu comme un arc, celui-ci se fit presque prier pour rejoindre sa patiente déjà en attente d'être auscultée.

— Et moi j'aimerais mieux qu'on s'installe à mon bureau dans un premier temps pour qu'on puisse discuter de…

Severus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Patricia avait déjà déchiré d'un coup vif de baguette la moitié de son pantalon en cuir marron découvrant sa jambe droite. La nécrose présente au niveau du tibia semblait également s'étendre au pied et remontait vers la cuisse… Le cas paraissait sérieux.

— J'ai tout essayé : essence de dictame, poudre d'améthyste, huile de bardane, bain d'ortie, ainsi que plusieurs sortilèges anciens et complexes.

— De l'essence de dictame ? Sur ce genre de blessure ? demanda Severus, perplexe.

— Au début il ne s'agissait que d'une simple entaille. Il m'arrive souvent de trébucher lorsque je suis en exploration, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Elle s'est aggravée en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures.

— Et pourquoi ne pas avoir consulté avant dans ce cas ? A en juger par l'état de votre jambe cette nécrose date d'il y a plusieurs semaines.

— Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me ruer chez le premier guérisseur du coin dès qu'il m'arrive une tuile ? Je suis parfaitement consciente des risques que je prends, et je préfère me fier à mes propres compétences. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. L'agacement de Patricia se lisait sur son visage. Elle roulait des yeux, et en contorsionnait les traits durs. Malgré ce visage anguleux, elle était très belle. Ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant et sa chevelure d'un magnifique roux irlandais venaient adoucir son image de baroudeuse intimidante. Ses expressions faciales la rendaient cependant parfois puérile.

Severus, qui quant à lui aurait pu prêter son visage au sarcasme s'il en avait eu un, répondit :

— Visiblement pas toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, derrière ce masque sarcastique, l'homme bouillait intérieurement. Que fichait-elle dans son cabinet si elle se croyait au-dessus des autres et pensait être la seule capable de se soigner. Il se serait bien passé d'une consultation comme celle-ci. Il n'était pas rare que des patients viennent consulter tardivement mais généralement c'était par méconnaissance de la sévérité de leurs maux et pas parce qu'ils se croyaient plus compétents qu'un expert en magie noire.

— C'est Bill, mon assistant qui a insisté pour que je consulte. J'en pouvais plus de l'entendre me faire la leçon à longueur de journée, marmonna-t-elle.

— Il est ici ? demanda Severus qui venait de plier brusquement la jambe blessée de Patricia tout en en plantant son regard froid dans les yeux azuréens de la jeune femme.

Elle voulait déroger au protocole de consultation, qu'à cela ne tienne, elle en paierait le prix. Severus n'avait pas l'intention de la ménager et comptait lui réserver un traitement particulier.

— Doucement ! s'écria-t-elle visiblement surprise par la douleur subite et intense. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

Il ne détourna pas le regard. C'était la condition requise pour ne pas échouer lors d'une tentative de legilimencie. La conjureuse avait bien évidemment deviné cette tentative d'intrusion et faisait barrage grâce à son talent pour l'occlumencie.

Pour dire vrai, Severus voulait savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter de la possibilité que ce Bill, qui pouvait être le fils des Weasley, puisse le reconnaitre. Il n'avait pas encore la certitude que la femme qu'il avait en face de lui ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas le reconnaitre. Le doute subsistait et il devait avancer à tâtons.

— Il m'a écrit une lettre il y a quelques mois pour me féliciter d'une de mes chroniques dans le new york ghost et me demander des informations au sujet du syndrome d'agonius car il pensait avoir trouvé un cas près de Gizeh. Je suppose que c'est aussi ce qui a motivé son entêtement à vous faire venir jusqu'ici, répondit-il.

— Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il vienne quémander un autographe ?! demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

— Peut-être aurait-il pu seulement me donner plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé le jour de votre accident ? Etant donné, que vous semblez si peu encline à m'aider dans mon diagnostic, tacla-t-il en retour.

La pirouette était risquée mais bien exécutée. Severus aurait pu saisir la perche que sa patiente lui avait tendu et alimenter cette joute verbale mais il décida de revenir au sujet de départ : La nécrose présente sur sa jambe. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce genre de noirceur c'était sur la main d'Albus Dumbledore en 1997. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son vieux mentor. Même en ayant le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur la bague des Gaunt, il n'avait pu rallonger son espérance de vie de seulement quelques mois en contenant le sort dans une seule main. Severus n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si la jambe de Patricia avait été frappé par le même type de magie noire que celui de la bague, si sa patiente ne collaborait pas davantage.

— On était en expédition en Egypte dans un tombeau qui menaçait de s'effondrer, avoua Patricia presque à contre cœur. Bill voulait retourner au campement, car selon lui on avait assez avec les parchemins à décrypter et préférait y retourner le lendemain matin pour étudier le plan de la salle des crânes de diamant. Mon niffleur avait disparu et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait réussi à atteindre la salle… Il me disait que c'était impossible car l'entrée était bouchée par un amas de pierres et que même un niffleur ne pourrait pas s'y faufiler. Je ne l'ai pas cru et je refusais de le laisser toute la nuit dans ce tombeau. Ce niffleur m'est très utile dans mes missions, je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre. Mon assistant a essayé de me convaincre mais j'étais déjà partie arpenter le labyrinthe qu'était cette maudite pyramide. Même avec la lumière de ma baguette on n'y voyait pas grand chose et accélérant le pas je n'ai pas fait attention. J'ai glissé sur un os brisé et semi-enterré dans le sol. Comme je vous l'ai dit l'entaille n'était pas très profonde et je me fichais à ce moment-là d'avoir été blessée par un morceau d'os. Je voulais simplement retrouver…

— La partie du squelette, vous l'avez ramenée avec vous ? la coupa Severus qui se moquait bien du sort du niffleur de sa patiente.

— Non, ils sont avec mon assistant. Cet idiot est parti les récupérer dans le tombeau… j'aurais préféré qu'il ramène mon niffleur.

— Avez-vous au moins de la documentation, des rapports détaillés de votre expédition, ou un historique complet du lieu que vous avez exploré ?

— J'en ai, répondit-elle en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête une veille sacoche en cuir marron posée près du fauteuil où elle aurait initialement dû s'asseoir avant l'auscultation.

Elle essaya de se redresser. Severus comprit son intention d'aller les récupérer à l'intérieur, et d'un coup de baguette interrompit l'élan de la jeune femme en ramenant la sacoche à elle. Celle-ci avait volé sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux vers le guérisseur pour le dévisager froidement.

— Je ne sais pas si cela partait d'une bonne intention, même si j'en doute, mais sachez qu'il y a des choses précieuses et fragiles à l'intérieur.

— Seuls les documents m'importent, rétorqua l'homme qui ne s'appliquait plus à cacher son impatience.

Patricia fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit une liasse d'une dizaine de parchemins ainsi que quelques photos. Elle les tendit à Severus qui les saisit et les posa à côté de sa patiente désormais assise sur le bord du divan. Il rassembla le tas de documents et en fit une copie grâce à un sortilège de duplication.

— Je garde ceux-là pour moi, et les étudierai plus tard dans la journée, déclara-t-il en lui rendant les originaux.

— C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Vous n'allez rien faire pour ma jambe aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes autant expert en magie noire que je suis nulle en arithmancie. Quel charlatan vous faites ! Je savais que vous ne valiez rien.

Agacée, elle lui arracha violemment les parchemins des mains et quitta le divan d'examen avant d'aller enfiler sa cape de voyage posée sur le dossier du fauteuil devant le bureau.

— Un charlatan vous aurait administré une potion contre la douleur et masqué la nécrose avec un sortilège de camouflage mais vous avez l'air de faire plus confiance aux orties et à l'essence de dictame qu'aux conseils d'experts donc qui suis-je pour vous retenir après tout ? persifla l'homme qui était presque soulagé d'avoir perdu l'insupportable Patricia Rakepick en tant que patiente.

— Un expert, aurait su dès le premier coup d'œil l'origine de la nécrose et l'aurait fait disparaître aussitôt, renchérit-elle alors qu'elle ajustait la bandoulière de sa besace et fermait sa cape de voyage.

— Si vous le dites… répondit calmement Severus, presque amusé. J'avais aussi l'intention de faire quelques prélèvements tissulaires et de vous administrer un traitement provisoire pour limiter les dégâts et empêcher que le sort ne se propage jusqu'à la moelle osseuse, mais j'imagine que quand on est conjureuse de sort on ne craint pas de perdre sa jambe, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'ai besoin que de mon cerveau pour travailler, donc désolée de vous l'apprendre Mr Frankenstein mais vous allez devoir trouver un autre cobaye pour vos sordides expériences, assura la jeune femme.

L'expression sardonique de Severus s'effaça instantanément lorsque Patricia évoqua ce nom. Cette remarque le surprit car il se demandait comment elle pouvait connaître ce célèbre personnage de roman moldu. Savait-elle qui était réellement Angus Sullivan et avait-elle tenté de lui envoyer un message ? Ou était-elle elle-même issue d'un milieu moldu ce qui lui aurait donné l'occasion de faire connaissance avec le héros de Mary Shelley ? Aussi assoiffée d'horreur et de mythes glauques qu'elle en avait l'air, Patricia ne renvoyait pas l'image d'un rat de bibliothèque qui passait ses journées à arpenter les sections moldues des librairies, même dans le but de se distraire. Elle, elle préférait le terrain et l'adrénaline.

Toujours par précaution, Severus décida néanmoins de garder la face et de feindre d'ignorer qui était ce Frankenstein.

— De toute évidence, vous n'en avez pas eu besoin pour courir après un niffleur dans un tombeau maudit et sombre qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

La main agrippant la poignée ronde en laiton de la porte du bureau, elle se retourna vers-lui alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

— Pour information, vous saignez du nez, fit-elle remarquer avant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Severus toucha du revers de son index le bout de son nez crochu et ne put que constater les dires de Patricia. Le sang avait commencé à couler le long de sa lèvre supérieur. Il utilisa la magie pour faire disparaitre le filet de sang et ne s'en formalisa pas.

La journée de Severus se termina de façon plus ou moins ordinaire avec une série de rendez-vous pendant lesquels ils n'arrêtait pas de penser au cas «Rakepick » et aux conclusions qu'elle avait pu tirer de sa rencontre avec Angus Sullivan. Insondable, la célèbre gryffondor n'avait absolument pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre et avait semblé toujours aussi ambigüe quant à ses intentions. Impossible pour Severus de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, et d'être certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Patricia avait ce trait de caractère particulier qui faisait d'elle une femme énigmatique et imprévisible. Cela la rendait sournoise et donc dangereuse. Ce qui voulait dire que si elle avait reconnu Severus, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle profite de la situation pour lui pourrir l'existence.

Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée dans son bureau à travailler et à faire des recherches. Insomniaque, il ne se couchait de toutes manières pas avant trois heures du matin. Les nuits étaient généralement courtes mais déjà lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard il s'accommodait de ce rythme de vie. Eva quant à elle partait vers dix-neuf heures trente voire vingt heures dernier carat. La perfectionniste qu'elle était restait généralement pour ranger, vérifier que les dossiers des patients étaient à jour et proposer son aide à Severus lorsqu'il préparait des potions.

Ce soir-là, vers dix-neuf heures trente, elle frappa à la porte du bureau et après une invitation à entrer elle annonça :

— Bien, je m'en vais. Bonne soirée.

— Bonne soirée, Eva, répondit Severus le nez dans ses papiers, avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

— Oh j'oubliais ! L'hôpital Morrigan nous a envoyé par hiboux les résultats d'examens de Mademoiselle Blewett, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour lui tendre l'enveloppe.

— Ah, très bien. Merci. Posez là sur le bureau, je les analyserai plus tard.

Eva resta quelques secondes débout, près du bureau sans rien dire. Severus la regarda, interloqué et brisa ce silence presque gênant :

— Il y a autre chose que vous souhaiteriez me dire ?

— Oui… et bien… comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Vous faites référence au petit moment de faiblesse ce matin je suppose.

— Je n'appellerais pas cela un moment de faiblesse, Angus, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez perdre connaissance.

— Je me soigne, se justifia-t-il en sortant de sa poche une petite clé qu'il introduit dans la serrure d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit une petite fiole et la montra à son assistante dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisserait enfin tranquille.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

— Peu importe, cela rend mes journées d'avantage supportables et m'apaise quand je sens une crise comme celle de ce matin arriver. Le ton devenait plus froid.

— Si vous le dites. Moi je crois que…

— Contentez-vous de taper à la machine et de servir le thé, merci, grogna l'homme dont le seuil de patience avait été atteint.

Cette remarque acerbe, sonna comme une invitation à quitter la pièce, ce qu'Eva comprit immédiatement.

— Si je me souviens bien, de toutes les secrétaires ayant franchi la porte de ce cabinet, je suis la seule à avoir réussi à vous supporter aussi longtemps. Tâchez de vous en souvenir, Mr Sullivan. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Eva, digne et imperturbable, tourna les talons et s'en alla. Severus ne sut quoi répondre car il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Il avait également un certain respect pour le courage dont elle venait de faire preuve en s'opposant à lui et en défendant sa place au sein du cabinet. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle continuait à l'agacer et il était hors de question qu'il baisse la garde et laisse quiconque entrer dans sa zone de confort.

Severus reporta finalement son attention sur l'enveloppe que sa secrétaire venait de lui remettre quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de se noyer dans le travail et la magie noire pour oublier ses problèmes personnels. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée dont le sceau apposé indiquait les initiales de l'hôpital Morrigan, puis en sortit un parchemin.

Après l'avoir lu et relu plusieurs fois, Severus afficha une expression décontenancée.

Le rapport indiquait, entre autre, « mort du fœtus remontant à 24h ».

« C'est impossible », pensa-t-il. Severus avait beau essayer de retourner la situation dans tous les sens, d'imaginer tous les scénarii possibles, rien ne menait à aucune hypothèse crédible qui aurait pu expliquer les évènements ayant eu lieu le matin même.

En effet, l'incident avec le polaroid projeté contre le mur, s'était produit à peine 5h avant, dans la journée. Comment un fœtus mort, même ayant été atteint d'une malédiction, aurait-il pu faire voler un appareil photo à travers la pièce ? La malédiction aurait-elle eu des conséquences même post-mortem ? C'était une piste à explorer.

Severus se résolut à penser que, comme d'habitude, les guérisseurs de Morrigan avait fait preuve d'incompétence. Cela le conforta alors dans son idée qu'ils n'étaient pas fiables et qu'il ne solliciterait désormais plus leur collaboration.

Au même moment, Eva entamait son trajet quotidien pour rentrer chez elle et arpentait les rues grouillant de moldus de Harlem. Situé sur Lexington Avenue au numéro 1754, dans un immeuble abandonné, le cabinet de Severus était seulement à quelques centaines de mètre du domicile d'Eva. Cette proximité géographique était très pratique car elle n'avait guère besoin de se faufiler dans une ruelle déserte pour transplaner à l'abris des regards moldus. Il suffisait pour elle de longer l'avenue sur quelques centaines de mètres puis de tourner à droite sur la 115ème rue jusqu'au numéro 237, là où elle résidait. Eva, était de sang- mêlé. Sa mère, moldue et originaire du Queens, avait pour habitude de l'emmener en balade à pied dans les plus beaux parcs de la ville. Marcher parmi les moldus ne la dérangeait donc absolument pas. Parfois, quand elle était trop fatiguée, elle transplanait directement en bas des petits escaliers extérieurs menant à la cave de son immeuble. C'était l'endroit le plus discret pour pouvoir arriver chez elle sans attirer l'attention des moldus.

Néanmoins, ce soir-là, elle avait envie de marcher. La jeune femme se sentait d'humeur à apprécier le froid vivifiant d'un mois de Février à New York. Alors qu'elle avançait emmitouflée dans son long manteau beige, elle aperçut au loin une épaisse masse de cheveux roux qui lui était familière. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, les détails de la silhouette devenait de plus en plus nets. Eva, finit par reconnaitre la longue cape rouge vif et la grande écharpe en laine grise qui entourait les épaules menues de Patricia Rakepick. Assise sur un banc, elle avait le nez plongé dans ce qui semblait être un plan de métro. Elle le tourner dans tous les sens. De toute évidences elle avait des difficultés à l'interpréter. Eva s'approcha doucement, comme on aborderait une personnalité maladroitement pour lui demander un autographe. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Patricia se retourna et replia immédiatement le plan qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

— Vous êtes perdue peut-être ? Je peux vous aider ? demanda Eva d'un ton bienveillant.

Patricia se releva brusquement et manqua de tomber, sous le poids de sa jambe douloureuse qui la gênait de plus en plus.

— Non, ça va, merci, répondit-t-elle comme si elle essayait également de s'en convaincre elle-même.

— Vous savez je connais quelques endroits où vous pourriez transplaner tranquillement, proposa Eva. Ça vous éviterait de vous perdre dans le métro.

— Je ne suis pas perdue ! Je suis conjureuse de sort, et j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, figurez-vous.

— Vous aviez un plan de métro à la main, je le sais ma mère était moldue et…

— Inutile de me raconter votre vie, s'agaça Patricia.

— Et vous souffrez, ajouta Eva.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires répondit, Patricia qui s'éloignait, le pas chancelant.

Eva qui n'avait plus la force de convaincre les gens bornés qui refusaient de soigner, décida de lâcher l'affaire. Elle avait assez donné avec Severus pendant la journée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer sa route et parcourir les quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il lui restait, elle vit Patricia tituber. La célèbre gryffondor perdit de son éclat et ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle s'appuya contre un lampadaire et sa jambe finit par s'écrouler sous le poids de son maigre corps . La jeune femme se laissa tomber comme une poupée en chiffon sur le bitume glacé du trottoir. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Eva se précipita vers elle et son premier réflexe fut de vérifier son état de conscience.

— Madame Rakepick, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de Patricia.

Celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les referma aussitôt.


End file.
